Sir Noah
Sir Noah is the season five finale to Noah 10. Episode "You cannot defeat me either way, Segurason." Claimed Vilgax. "I will kill you nice and slow." "Bring it." Said Noah. Vilgax charged at Noah. He prepared a punch, but Noah caught it. "WHAT THE!?" Jack and Erika gasped. Vilgax tried to punch Noah again, but was again caught. This cycle went on a few more times until Vilgax stopped. "Why can't I hit you!?" Vilgax asked "Because I'm awesome." Answered Noah. Noah kicked Vilgax in the stomach and sent him flying into a wall. Vilgax got up and shot eye lasers at Noah. Noah deflected them with Ascalon. "OK, what did you put in that sword?" Asked Jack. "It was created like that. By a Galvan." Answered Driscoll. "Galvan?" Said Erika. Vilgax ran up to Noah. Noah swung Ascalon at Vilgax, but missed. Vilgax punched Noah and sent him into a wall. "Die, child, die!" Said Vilgax. "Let's get a few things straight here, Vilgax." Said Noah. Noah kneed Vilgax in the jaw. "One, I'm not a child!" Noah elbowed Vilgax in the stomach. "And two, you die!" Noah struck Vilgax with Ascalon and he went crashing into a wall. Vilgax got up and breathed his super breath at Noah. Noah countered it by creating a wind tunnel with Ascalon. Vilgax shot eye lasers at Noah, but Noah dodged. "Nice try." Said Noah. Noah shot a laser at Vilgax with Ascalon. Vilgax went through the wall and fell outside. Noah jumped outside and pinned Ascalon near Vilgax's face. "Surrender or die." Said Noah. "I pick kill!" Said Vilgax. Vilgax slapped Ascalon right out of Noah's grip. Noah's armor disappeared. "Without your stupid sword, you're defenseless!" Said Vilgax. "Don't be so sure!" Said Noah. Noah activated the Matrix, scrolled through the holograms, and slapped it down. "Neo!" Noah blasted Vilgax in the face. Vilgax picked up Noah and slammed him into the ground and threw him into a tree. "I was stronger in my normal form with Ascalon. Wait, that's it!" Said Noah. Neo dodged a punch and flew to Ascalon. Vilgax shot lasers at Noah, but he absorbed them. Noah picked up Ascalon and got covered in armor. "Whoa! Ascalon enhances my aliens!" Said Noah. Vilgax ran toward Noah, but he shot a laser at Vilgax, a GIANT laser! A whole field of trees disintegrated and Vilgax lay on the ground in a crater. "Sweet!" "Whoa!" Said Jack and Erika. "Meet Sir Noah! The most powerful Knight and Plumber there ever was!" Announced Noah. "Oh brother." Said Erika. Vilgax got up and grabbed Noah by the legs. He slammed him into the ground. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah slithered out of Vilgax's grip and reshaped. He shot a laser at Vilgax and he crashed into another complex. "You're so dead." Said Noah. "Throw me something technological!" Jack threw a computer at Noah. "Good enough!" Noah morphed onto the computer and upgraded it, and Ascalon upgraded it even further! He turned the simple computer into a giant fighting robot! "Holy Taco!" Said Noah. Noah ran to Vilgax. He grabbed him by the legs and slammed him into the ground back and forth like a ragdoll. "How dare you!" Cried Vilgax. Vilgax flew up and shot lasers at Noah. Noah shielded himself and then shot a laser at Vilgax. He ran up to him and punched him. "This timeline comes to an end Vilgax." Said Noah. "What are you going to do? Kill me? HA!" Said Vilgax. "Maybe..." Noah got off of the computer and transformed. "Ultimate Upgrade!" "Oh this is going to be fudging awesome!" Said Jack. Noah got back on the computer (dun ask me why he got off at all) and merged with it. It was 10x more awesome and powerful. "Vilgax Must Die!" Said Noah. Noah blasted Vilgax. There was a gigantic explosion that blew up the Plumber base, but Erika shielded the team. Noah fell off of the computer and collapsed. He changed back. "With the Sword of Ascalon, we are invincible!" Said Noah. Then, Ascalon exploded. "......Not cool." Said Noah. "Anyway, let's get back to the past." "But you tried that already, remember?" Erika said. "Vilgax was blocking time travel with his new powers, but since I killed this Vilgax, it's gone. Let's fix the timeline and restore peace to the future!" Said Noah. Noah transformed into Eon and teleported back to the past. "Bye." Said Jack and Erika. IN THE PAST.... Vilgax pulled out a gun. "A gift from the Galvan." Said Vilgax. Vilgax shot Noah with the gun. It opened a portal, but Future Noah came and blasted the blast with a time blast. What a blast! "What the fudge muffins!?" Said All of the past guys. Vilgax shot another blast, but Noah teleported behind him and pushed him in. It closed. "Yay for time saves!" Said Future Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Forever Knights Aliens *Neo *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Eon Villains *Vilgax Trivia *This is the Season 5 finale. *The ending of the episode before Future Noah came was a clip from Time Rift. Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes